1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refrigeration oil compositions for use in refrigeration apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Generally, the rate of electric power consumption assumed by refrigeration apparatus is considerably high and is currently reported to be roughly 20% in the case of home-use refrigerators against total household power consumption. Efforts have been paid to reduce the rate of power consumed by refrigerators, such efforts being directed to reducing the viscosity of lubricating oils. However, the use of less viscous lubricants world often result in discontinued oil film at the portions of the compressor to be lubricated and also in reduced wear resistance, shortening the normal safety service life of the equipment. Another problem is that conventional low viscosity lubricants would entail undue operating troubles where the refrigeration oil is used in the presence of halogenated refrigerants.